


无题

by GrandBaguette



Category: Symphonica (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandBaguette/pseuds/GrandBaguette
Summary: 多年前的小文





	无题

一曲终了。熟悉的钢琴演奏让Takt心里充满着苦涩和激动，没法平静。  
Volt正看着他，夕阳下他的表情柔和了许多。  
“Volt…谢谢。”  
“上次你就说过同样的话了。”  
“因为没有你我不可能走到今天，”Takt走向钢琴，把指挥棒放到谱台上。  
“…你才是世界上最棒的指挥家，Takt，你知道。”  
“但这都是因为你，”Takt把腿跨过Volt，坐在他的大腿上，拥抱了他，“谢谢你……哥哥。”  
Volt紧紧地回抱住他，夕阳安静地照在两个人身上。  
Volt把头埋在他肩膀，Takt突然感到想吻对方，他轻轻地把唇按到Volt耳边，静止不动。Volt扭过头吻住他。这是一个轻柔纯洁的亲吻，两双唇静静地贴在一起。Takt搂抱着哥哥的脖子，Volt用指尖轻抚着对方制服遮挡下的吻痕。  
Irina走过门口的时候看到的就是这样的景象。兄弟俩极为亲密地，一个坐在另一个腿跟，搂抱着，像动物一样交换着轻柔的抚摸和吻。  
她先是震惊，然后想到“果然！”，接着被这幅场面的温馨感动了。夕阳下的他们好像能够永远这样拥抱下去。  
她明白经历了这么多事之后的重逢多么珍贵，也看得出兄弟俩的动作散发出的浓浓爱意。最终她只是静静地看了一会儿，然后悄悄离开。

“Irina。”Volt突然这么说的时候Takt吓了一跳。  
“什么？”  
“Irina，我看到她从门口经过。”  
“…?!什…”Takt一瞬间僵直了身体，然后泄气地倒在兄长肩上。“她一定全看见了…”  
Volt看起来要冷静许多：“这几天你像发情一样缠着我，我以为他们应该全知道了。”  
“Volt…!”  
被叫到的男人扯起嘴角笑了。“我爱你，Takt。”  
Takt叹了口气，看起来没那么沮丧了：“我也爱你，Volt。”  
然后他们回到了亲吻里。


End file.
